


"And neither should you" - supercorp + alex

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2020 [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Works for the DEO, Babysitting, Concussions, Doctor Alex Danvers, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Hurt Lena Luthor, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Kara Danvers, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, kryptonian baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: Getting a concussion wasn't part of the job description, but Lena should have known babysitting a Kryptonian baby was not without risk when you are human.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Fictober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949590
Comments: 13
Kudos: 287





	"And neither should you" - supercorp + alex

**Author's Note:**

> The DEO is still standing and Alex still works there.
> 
> Hello, I'm aware I haven't posted in some time but worry not, the stories are ready in my head, they just need to be written.  
> Update 1 out of 3 tonight.  
> All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Supergirl and DEO Director Alex Danvers were standing in the main room of the organisation's headquarters discussing the details of the mission they had returned from a few minutes earlier when Lena Luthor entered the room with a baby Kryptonian in her arms. Clark Kent had asked his cousin to babysit his son for the day and Kara had gladly agreed. Baby Jonathan had become an integral part of the Super Friends despite his lack of speech and Kara smiled at the sight of her girlfriend carrying the child with ease. Her joy quickly turned into worry when she noticed the red skin and swollen cheek on the CEO's face.

'What happened to your face?' Her sister questioned with less affection and more teasing in her voice than she would've preferred.

'I was taking care of Jonathan, he got a little too excited and he accidentally kicked me in the face,' Lena summarised.

'You tickled him, didn't you?' Alex asked knowingly, a smirk on her lips.

'Lena! You shouldn't play with him without dampening his powers first,' Kara exclaimed with exasperation.

'And neither should you,' Lena returned matter-of-factly. 'This young man has a mean kick, don't you, buddy?' She cooed before looking up at the Danvers sisters again. 'Anyway, I think I might have a concussion so would you mind taking him from me?'

Kara quickly obliged and carefully scooped the baby up from her arms. Instead of stepping back, she leaned in closer to examine the swollen cheek and used her X-ray vision to make sure nothing was broken. 'No broken bones,' she reported with relief. 'How are you feeling?'

'Dizzy, a little nauseous, and my face hurts like a bitch, but it's nothing I can't handle,' Lena replied with a half-smile since her left cheek couldn't bear a more expressive grin.

'Come on. Let's get you checked out,' Alex told her before leading the way towards the med bay. 'Can you walk?'

The CEO took a tentative step up the stairs and her head started to spin. She grabbed the railing and steadied herself. A figure appeared beside her and she saw the redhead waiting for the green light to touch her. She felt another pair of eagle eyes watching her, and she knew Kara was ready to super speed to her if needed. She nodded towards the oldest Danvers sibling and Alex carefully wrapped her arm around her waist.

'How did your mission go?' The Luthor asked as they set off for the med bay.

'Better than yours apparently,' the DEO director noted dryly. 'It went well, we managed to apprehend the suspect and there were no casualties.'

Lena nodded slightly. 'That's good, not surprising,' she added with a smirk, 'but good.'

Alex grabbed an ice pack and handed it to her before patting on the bed. 'Get up here. I'm just going to do a few tests to see how severe your concussion is. Do you know if you lost consciousness after you got hit?'

The other woman did as she was told and settled on the bed. 'I think I might have blacked out for a second,' she confessed.

The worry in the doctor's eyes grew at the admission.

'Jonathan was on the table,' Lena clarified quickly, misinterpreting the DEO director's sudden concern. 'On a cushion, on a blanket. I didn't drop him or anything.'

'I know,' Alex assured. 'You're good to him. I'm more worried about you, Lena. Even a brief loss of consciousness is cause for concern.'

The Luthor nodded mutely. She couldn't argue against the science behind the statement, and even though she had some knowledge of the medical world, Alex was the expert between them.

The doctor tested her reflexes, her hearing, and her concentration among other things.

'How am I doing, doc?' Lena asked with a tired smile.

'Not as good as I had hoped,' Alex admitted with her hands on her hips. 'Your vision and hearing seem fine, and your coordination and your memory also seem intact for the most part. But your reflexes are slow, and your balance is problematic. You've been able to hold a conversation with me without drifting off so that's good news, but I'm not sure how your concentration will fare when you start talking about or doing more complicated stuff like your work.'

'To be fair, my concentration usually wanes during work-related conversations, especially when I'm talking to misogynist businessmen and the paperwork always gives me a headache, with or without concussion,' Lena replied jokingly.

Alex cracked a smile. While she was glad Lena hadn't lost her humour, the matter wasn't to be taken lightly. 'Look, I know your work is important to you, but I really need you to take it easy the next couple of days. I'm saying this as your doctor and your friend, I need you to rest and ice that cheek. No alcohol, no stress and no screens,' she instructed. 'No strenuous activities - mental or physical, and if you have a headache, take paracetamol or ibuprofen, but don't take aspirin. Is it possible for you to take the next few days off of work?'

The CEO nodded, touched by the other woman's consideration. 'I have a few friends I could call to take over my position while I'm gone. How long do you recommend I stay at home?'

'Two weeks if you want to play it safe, but ultimately, it's up to you. If you feel well enough to return to work, then that's your call to make,' Alex told her.

'Alright, I'll see how I'm feeling in a week, and go from there,' Lena decided. 'Is there anything else?'

'If your symptoms don't get better after two weeks, or they seem to be worsening, go to the hospital,' Alex advised. 'One more thing, someone should stay with you for the first 48 hours so they can monitor your behaviour and pick up on any changes. I'd offer to do it, but I think Kara is the obvious option here.'

Lena smirked slightly. 'You're a close second, Dr. Danvers.'

The DEO director laughed. 'Well, I'm one phone call away if you need me or if you get tired of Kara.'

'Who's getting tired of Kara?' The blonde wondered curiously as she stepped into the room, the baby Kryptonian gurgling in her arms.

'No one,' the Luthor promised.

'Yet,' Alex added teasingly.

Kara shot her sister a dirty look before her girlfriend's voice grabbed her attention again.

'Would you mind staying with me while I recover?' Lena asked, slightly uncomfortable about the fact that she had to ask for help so explicitly, but she knew Kara wasn't going to judge and honestly, her feelings were too out of whack for her to really care.

Alex gladly noted that the green eyed woman hadn't specified a time period, and although she had said 48 hours, she had a feeling Lena was going to need the company for longer than that.

Kara's eyes lit up at the request. 'Of course I don't mind, you don't even have to ask, Lena, but I'm really glad you did. I'll ask Andrea if I can work from home, but given the circumstances, I'm sure she'll understand.'

Lena raised an eyebrow in amusement. 'She'll understand how I got kicked in the face by a baby Kryptonian that I somehow ended up babysitting, and got a concussion?'

'Okay, maybe not that part,' the Super conceded. 'But she'll understand why I have to stay at home with you while you recover from your concussion.'

The businesswoman held out her free hand and Kara stepped forward to take it before placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. 'Thank you,' Lena said, pouring as much love and emotion as she could into those two words.

Kara smiled at her adoringly. 'Always,' she promised. 'My cousin's on his way to collect this little guy so we can go home after that.'

'Kara,' Lena protested weakly. 'You didn't have to do that.'

'It's fine,' the blonde assured. 'I called Lois first. She said she's really sorry about what happened and that she was done following up on the leads for her story so she was going to ask Clark to come and get him anyway.'

'Why don't you rest up until he gets here,' Alex suggested. 'I'll bring my sister up to date on the do's and don't's so you'll be ready to go home when Superman arrives.'

'Try to get some sleep,' the Super said before glancing up at her sibling. 'She _can_ sleep, right?'

The doctor nodded. 'You'll have to wake her up every two hours but sleep is good.'

Kara kissed the top of her girlfriend's head. 'I'll wake you up when it's time to go. I love you.'

'I love you too,' the Luthor returned with a lopsided grin.

'I love you,' Alex interrupted their moment teasingly.

Lena laughed softly. 'Love you too, Alex.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Drop a kudos or a comment if you liked it, or if you didn't, either way, I love feedback.


End file.
